1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cathode-ray tube socket substrate which is to be attached to a color cathode-ray tube in a cathode-ray tube display unit such as a color television receiver and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the color television receiver, there is used in general a socket substrate comprising a color output circuit and a circuit for connecting the screen voltage to the screen electrode, such circuits being constructed on an insulating substrate provided with a cathode-ray tube socket.
However, the circuits which are to be connected to the cathode-ray tube are not limited to the above-mentioned color output circuit or circuit for connecting the screen voltage, but also there are used, for example, a circuit for connecting the focus voltage to be connected to the focusing electrode of the cathode-ray tube, etc.
This circuit for connecting the focus voltage to the focus electrode is so constructed as to remove the voltage from the high-voltage winding of a fly-back transformer with the interposition of the rectifier circuit and high-voltage variable resistor in such a manner that, in the interior of a television set, the high-voltage variable resistor is located on the mounting plate which is set upright on the chassis body, and that an line out of the above resistor is connected to an appointed pin terminal of the cathode-ray tube socket being mounted on the socket substrate. Such being the case, there will happen some inconvenience in conventional television receivers that a broader space is required for the provision of a high-voltage variable resistor therein, otherwise an inductive or similar interference may be brought about owing to the presence of the line out of the same resistor.